ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Don't Ask, Don't Tell
Don't Ask, Don't Tell (DADT) (Не спрашивай, не говори) - это общий термин политики США, для обнаружения людей нетрадиционной ориентации в военной службе. 18 декабря 2011, Don't Ask, Don't Tell был отменен. Влияние 12 сентября 2010, Леди Гага появилась на церемонии MTV Video Music Awards с четырьмя специальными гостями, которых выгнали из армии за их образ жизни. 16 сентября 2010 года, на своем канале на YouTube, Гага запостила видео-сообщение Сенату США. На следующий день, "TheReal_JakeK" начал Твитицую, чтобы помочь Гаге в отмене политики :"Сенатор Джон Маккейн пытается остановить голосование против отмены DON'T ASK DON'T TELL. Он препятствует обсуждению и голосованию по данному закону. Свистать всех наверх Маленькие Монстры: Голосуем в этот вторник. #DADT... Нам нужно 60 сенаторов, те, кто поддержит Леди Гагу и ее борьбу против Сенатора МакКеина. Подпишите эту петицию!!" Твиты ::"'' - Gay Veterans were my VMA dates. Repeal Don't Ask Don't Tell. CALL HARRY REID to Schedule Senate Vote''" ::6:48 AM Sep 14th via Twitter for BlackBerry® ::"HarryReid .@ladygaga There is a vote on #DADT next week. Anyone qualified to serve this country should be allowed to do so #nvsen" ::9:19 AM Sep 14th via HootSuite|Retweeted by ladygaga and 100+ others ::"God Bless and Thank you @HarryReid, from all of us, like u, who believe in equality and the dream of this country. We were #BORNTHISWAY." ::12:34 PM Sep 14th via Twitter for BlackBerry® ::"SENATOR JOHN MCCAIN is attempting to stop the DON'T ASK DON'T TELL repeal vote this tuesday, with a filibuster." ::3:09 PM Sep 16th via Twitter for BlackBerry® ::"A Filibuster is a way to obstruct the Senate Floor from discussing or voting on a given LAW, + is essentially a tactic to hijack our debate." ::3:13 PM Sep 16th via Twitter for BlackBerry® ::"All hands on deck Lil Monsters: Key senate vote this Tues. on #DADT repeal. We need 60 senators. Call your senator now: ''" ::3:16 PM Sep 16th via Twitter for BlackBerry® ::"''Little Monsters #makeyourownvideos if u believe in #equalrights and want the Senate to #repealDADT. Tweet me your video and I will post them" ::2:01 AM Sep 17th via Twitter for BlackBerry® ::"A Message to the US Senate ''" ::3:03 AM Sep 17th via web ::"''Support @ladygaga and fight against the abolishment of the 'DON'T ASK, DON'T TELL' law ... @TheReal_JakeK" ::3:52 AM Sep 17th via Twitition ::"A Message from Lady Gaga to the US Senate ''" ::3:58 AM Sep 17th via Twitter for BlackBerry® ::"@ChuckSchumer@SenGillibrand Thankyou for responding, it means so much that you support us on this issue. Let's get this passed. Talk monday?" ::10:50 AM Sep 17th via Twitter for BlackBerry® ::"''To @SenJohnMcCain and everyone on Twitter I received an overwhelming amount of videos responding to DADT, please watch: ''" ::8:10 PM Sep 18th via web ::"''Meet me in Portland, Maine 2moro, 9/20 to help repeal #DADT. I'm holding a Rally + speaking live in Deering Oaks Park ''" ::4:19 PM Sep 19th via Twitter for BlackBerry® ::"''On my way to Deering Oaks Park, I have been writing my repeal #DADT rally address for 48hrs. It's called "THE PRIME RIB OF AMERICA."" ::1:00 PM via web ::"Live stream of the #DADT rally: ''" ::2:27 PM via web ::"''Watch my #DADT address "The Prime Rib of America" here: ''" ::4:02 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® ::"''PLEASE WATCH MY FULL address to Repeal DADT on CNN.com. RT ''" ::7:40 PM via web ::"@senjohnmccain the language in defense bill says it will not enforce DADT repeal until pentagon review + president signs. Why block debate?" ::11:35 AM via web ::"''A message from Gaga ''" ::6:22 PM via web ::"''Can't hold back the tears+pride. We did it!i Our voice was heard + today the Senate REPEALED DADT. A triumph for equality after 17 YEARS." ::12:27 PM via web ::"''Today I am so proud to be American. I wish I was home so I could throw a Parade. We are on the way...to full equal ''" ::4:48 PM ago via Twitpic Фото 9-12-10_Terry_Richardson_018.jpg|Гости Гаги (2010 VMA) DADT_Gaga.jpg 9-16-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg Arrival.jpg|Прибывает на митинг "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" DADT 2.jpg|Митинг "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" DADT 3.jpg DADT 4.jpg DADT 5.jpg DADT 6.jpg DADT 7.jpg DADT_rally_Lady_Gaga.jpg Speech1.jpg Категория:Связь с Леди Гагой